Yasuo
Summary Yasuo is a man of resolve, an agile swordsman who wields the wind itself to cut down his foes. But this once proud warrior has been disgraced by a false accusation and forced into a desperate fight for survival. With the world turned against him, he will do everything in his power to bring the guilty to justice and restore his honor. Once a brilliant pupil at a renowned Ionian sword school, Yasuo was the only student in a generation to master the legendary wind technique. Many believed he was destined to become a great hero. However, his fate was changed forever when Noxus invaded. Yasuo was charged with guarding an Ionian Elder, but, foolishly believing his blade alone could make the difference, left his post to join the fray. By the time he returned, the Elder had been slain. Disgraced, Yasuo willingly turned himself in, prepared to pay for his failure with his life. He was shocked, however, to find himself accused not just of dereliction, but of the murder itself. Though confused and racked with guilt, he knew the assassin would go unpunished if he did not act. Yasuo raised his sword against the school and fought his way free, knowing his treason would turn all of Ionia against him. Now truly alone for the first time in his life, he set out to find the Elder's real killer. Yasuo spent the next several years wandering the land, seeking any clue that might lead him to the murderer. All the while, he was relentlessly hunted by his former allies, continually forced to fight or die. His mission drove him ever forward, until he was tracked down by the one foe he dreaded most – his own brother, Yone. Bound by a common code of honor, the two warriors bowed and drew their swords. Silently they circled one another under the moonlight. When they finally charged forward, Yone was no match for Yasuo; with a single flash of steel he cut his brother down. Yasuo dropped his weapon and rushed to Yone's side. Overcome with emotion, he demanded to know how his own kin could think him guilty. Yone spoke: “The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?” Understanding swept over Yasuo as he suddenly realized why he had been accused. He professed his innocence once more and begged his brother's forgiveness. Tears streamed down Yasuo's face as his brother passed in his arms. Yasuo buried Yone under the rising sun, but could take no time to mourn. Others would be after him before long. His brother's revelation had given Yasuo newfound purpose; he now had the clue that would lead to the true killer. Swearing an oath, he gathered his belongings and, with one last look at Yone's grave, set out with the wind at his back. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 8-B Name: Yasuo, the Unforgiven Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely late 20's to early 30's) Classification: Human, Wanderer, Former Guard of an Ionian Elder, PROJECT Initiative member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Highly skilled swordsman, Wind manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least City Block Level (Can create and control small tornados) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Unknown [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Building Level (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions), likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, Several meters with wind techniques Standard Equipment: Nodachi/Plasma Forge Drop Blade, Cup of Sake, Shakuhachi Flute, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Berserker Greaves, Statikk Shiv, Infinity Edge, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: His spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Yasuo slashes the opponent with his sword. Way of the Wanderer *'Intent:' Yasuo's critical strike chance is doubled, but his critical strikes deal 90% damage, reduced to 75% damage on Steel Tempest. *'Resolve:' Yasuo generates 1% of his maximum Flow for every unit he travels by any means. At maximum Flow, the next instance of champion or monster damage against Yasuo consumes all of his Flow and shields him for up to 1 second. Steel Tempest: Yasuo thrusts his sword forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. Hitting an enemy grants Gathering Storm for 10 seconds, stacking up to twice. At two stacks, the next Steel Tempest unleashes a whirlwind that deals the same physical damage, knocks up all enemies hit and clears all stacks of Gathering Storm. Each cast can critically strike, and applies on-hit effects to the first enemy hit. Additionally, each cast can be used during Sweeping Blade to change the area of effect to a circle around Yasuo. Wind Wall: Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels forward to form a wall in front of him. The wall slowly drifts forward over 3.75 seconds, blocking all enemy projectiles with the exception of turret attacks. *'XX-250 Environmental Barrier Unit:' PROJECT Yasuo's version of Wind Wall, a barrier of hard light which provides protection against all types of projectiles. Sweeping Blade: Yasuo dashes a fixed distance in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. The speed of the dash scales with Yasuo's bonus movement speed. Each cast increases the next dash's base damage by 25% for 5 seconds, up to 50% bonus damage. Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on a marked enemy. *'MC-2 Firing Piston:' A device used by PROJECT Yasuo which provides easy drifting between enemies. Last Breath: Yasuo blinks to the nearest visible airborne enemy champion to the cursor, instantly generating maximum Flow. Upon arriving, he suspends all nearby airborne enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage. For the next 15 seconds, Yasuo ignores 50% of his targets' bonus armor. Casting Last Breath clears all stacks of Empowered Steel Tempest Gathering Storm. Plasma Forge Drop Blade: PROJECT Yasuo's alternate weapon, a nodachi with a plasma coating provides low density blade suitable for advanced operator mobility. Designed and tested for short to mid-range combat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Swordsmen Category:Wind Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 8